


Multiplayer Mode

by Julian_McQueen



Series: Terato Tales [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Frottage, M/M, POV Second Person, Voyeurism, also references to a few Let's Players as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julian_McQueen/pseuds/Julian_McQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original piece featuring a bat OC getting some action from his friend, who is the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multiplayer Mode

You almost slipped on some ice and fell flat on your face, as you darted down the street towards Beamz's house. The two of you had planned this for weeks, and you wanted to ensure nothing would get in the way of the fun you two would have.

Another week of hell at the community college was over, and you were finally going to spend the weekend at Beamz's place playing video-games and chilling. Luckily, you managed to arrive at Beamz's house, unscathed, and you knocked at the door. The door opened, and there stood Barney "Beamz" Stalton, your best friend and classmate, before you. His tan fur swayed with the chilly wind and he shivered as he recognized you.

"Hi, anon." The bat greeted you cheerfully, yet with the shy tone he always seemed to have. "C-Come inside, or else you'll get sick!" You smiled and entered the house, it was a two-floor building, standard around the neighborhood. Beamz tugged on your  
sleeve as he lead you down stairs. 

"C'mon, I got everything set up!" You couldn't help but grin as you followed Beamz. One of the perks for having Beamz as a friend, was that his dad was a critic for a rather famous video game review website before he died, which was the reason for his rather silly nickname. Thus, Beamz had access to almost every video-game system and video game a kid could get his hands on, including rare and unreleased copies of retro games.

>However, you became friends with Beamz because he seemed like a pretty cool guy, despite the fact he was shy half the time the two of you hung out. It was when Beamz's was playing video games that he acted less shy, and so tonight was going to be a night of absolute fun.

When you walked into the game room, you saw the game consoles set up, along with a small table with a assortment of snack foods and a pair of sleeping bags laid in the middle of the room. Along the walls of the room were bookshelves filled with games of various titles and for various consoles. Beamz walked over to one of the shelves and bent downwards, you watched as his butt propped itself in the air.

You became friends with Beamz because he seemed like a pretty cool guy, and...

Well, you didn't want to say anything. It might spoil the mood. You smiled as Beamz bent back up and walked up to you with a game you didn't recognize in your hand.

"Foofy and Friends?" You asked, reading the game over. "Isn't that based on that shitty kids program?"

Beamz nodded. "Yeah, I just got it over the weekend from my dad's old boss. Wanna play?"

The two of you started the night off with the game, "Foofy and Friends", rated M for mature. The game had overall decent aesthetics, with pretty good graphics and character design. But the character Foofy seemed out of place in the game's setting, and the game-play was rather awkward. For instance, if you died, you had to scream into a microphone as loud as you could to bring Foofy back. The two of you played it for only an hour before you started to get bored. 

"Wow, this game seemed fun at first, but now it's just boring..." Beamz muttered.

You couldn't help but agree, and the two of you decided to play the game, "Four Nights at Mark's", the horror survivalist game. This one was a bit harder, with you trying to survive the onslaught of four androids, Mark, Felix, Shana, and Scott. You had limited power, and if it went out, a pink mustache would show on the screen for a minute, before Mark would pop out and kill you.

You couldn't get past the first night, but Beamz was able to get up to night three before he gave up.

"God, it's fucking Felix." You complained. "He's the most annoying out of the bunch. I fucking hate him."

And so the two of you spent the rest of the evening playing and enjoying of a variety of video games. From the fighting game, "Aardman's Freaky Journey: All-Star Yiff", to both you and Beamz's favorite, "Crifox and Gud", another TV program turned video-game, that ended up banned in 34 countries for lewd and disturbing content. Finally, Beamz yawned as he switched off the TV. "God, I'm tired." The bat said, stretching his back.

You rubbed your neck as you walked over the sleeping bags. One of them was red, and lied next to a nearby lamp, while the other was green, and was closer to the TV screen. You looked over at Beamz, who was already placing the games back on the shelf. 

"Did you want either of these in particular?"

The bat looked over at you and smiled. "No, feel free to pick whichever one you want, anon." You smiled and picked the red bag, next to the lamp. You crawled into the sleeping bag and adjusted yourself so you could be comfortable. As you did such, you heard Beamz get into his own sleeping bag and watched as the bat curled up inside it, smiling as how cozy his body was becoming.

God, he was so cute.

"Um... I-I'm turning off the light, Beamz."

"Ok."

>You turned off the light, and darkness engulfed the room in an instant. You curled into a ball and sighed as warmth surrounded you.

"H-Hey, anon." Beamz whispered, a slight tone of mischief in his voice.

You lifted up your head, even though you couldn't see Beamz. "Yeah?"

"I found the body of the culprit."

You smiled. "Where was it?"

You heard a stifled giggle, "My ass."

You could barely state the next line, "Oh Cri-Cri, you're so 'cray-cray~!'", before the two of you burst into laughter.

The next few moments were nothing but talk about the perverted game, it's lewd scenery, the sexual acts featured in the game, and quoting the memorable scenes featured throughout the game.

Finally, you felt your eyelids grow heavy, and you told Beamz that you were going to fall asleep.

"Oh, ok... Night anon!"

You turned over in your sleep and felt your eyelids grew heavy, as sleep overtook you.

 

"PewDIEpie~!"

You woke up with a start from a dream of Felix attacking you. "Fucking Felix." You muttered as you tried to fall asleep again. You heard as Beamz's sleeping bag shifted, as if he was gonna get up.

You didn't care, believing he was only gonna use the restroom, until you began hearing a sound you knew all too well. The sound of fapping was clear to your ears, the mixture of tender flesh thumping and Beamz's labored breaths were unmistakable. You turned in your sleeping bag, facing Beamz now, and for a second the sound stopped, and the room was silent for a moment before the thumping returned.

You couldn't help but attempt to watch him, with your limited eyesight, as you could hardly see the silhouette of Beamz, his arm moving in rhythm and his chest visible rising and falling as he unknowingly masturbated before you. Occasionally, a stifled gasp or moan escaped him, and you could feel yourself getting harder by the second.

You admitted long ago that you liked Beamz, even before you and him became friends at the community college where you two met. His shy attitude, mixed with the fact that he was a bat was appealing to you, and you two managed to become fast friends. However, you never were able to confirm if Beamz felt the same way. But you two were close friends, anything was possible.

You felt your hand unconsciously enter your pants, consoling your now throbbing erection with a slight squeeze. You adjusted your head, trying not to make more noise. But despite your best attempts, you couldn't manage to fully see Beamz's erection. You decided to give up and work with what you got, enjoying the show for what it was. You watched as Beamz's body shook and the thumping grew faster, his climax approaching.

The bat's chest was heaving now, his breaths loud and sharp. His head bent back, his muzzle agape.

"Nnh... Nh-Nahh.. ah... Hah-AH...!"

You heard as Beamz came, the thumping noise turned into a squishing noise, as you imagined Beamz's seed covering his hands and chest,. You imagined how his dick throbbed as it shot out seed, how Beamz was desperate to squeeze as much pleasure out of this very moment, unbeknownst to the fact that you were awake and aroused.

At last, you couldn't take it anymore, and in an idiotic moment of selfish lust, you turned the lamp on. 

Beamz turned his head sharply at you, a look of utter terror conveying onto his face. You rose your body up and looked as you saw Beamz's body. His cock was fading now, and his seed covered his left hand, as well as his torso and chest.

"AH... Anon, turn off the light!" Beamz pleaded, trying to get up and cover himself in shame. only to fall on his butt. 

You tilted your head. "Why? You were just jerking off..."

Beamz looked at you with an confused expression. "Um... I'm sorry... I should've-"

You chuckled. "Look, Beamz. We just played a VERY dirty video game. I would be more surprised if you didn't jerk off because of  
it." You grinned and did your best Gud impression. "Oh Crisis, you're so cri-cri!"

Beamz looked at you and laughed nervously, still trying to cover the semen-drizzled part of his body.  
You smiled and moved over, sitting before him.

"Here." You mutter, moving his arms. The scent of Beamz's bat-batter was stronger now, and your erection was hard enough to break diamonds. "Let me help..."

"Wha-?" Beamz managed to mutter as you lifted Beamz's left hand and licked his index finger, cleaning it of seed. Beamz gasped, but didn't pull away as you cleaned his hand. You tasted him, the sharp notes of sweet and salt swirled around your tongue, and you swallowed his shame in gulps. Beamz looked at you with a mixture of shame and infatuation, he felt dirty, and it appeared he liked it.

You kissed his ear before you whispered into it. "You know, I always liked you, Beamz."

Beamz said nothing, he just clung to your shirt as you licked around his pointed ears, which were bright red.

"And I bet anything you like me too, right?"

Beamz gulped before you heard a faint, "Yes", escape him. 

You smiled and lowered Beamz down, you face lowered to his chest. Beamz shuttered as he could feel your breaths brush  
his chest fluff. You proceeded to lick the seed off of Beamz's chest, you could feel his heart pounding as your tongue trailed down his slender frame, collecting every drop of seed along the way.

You couldn't help but notice out of the corner of your eye Beamz's member, now returning to life. Your tongue  
stopped as you were a few inches from the tip. You pulled away from Beamz and got a better look at his erection. It was about 6-inches, and throbbing. 

You looked at Beamz, and he gulped as he gave you a slight nod, signaling you to go ahead. Turning back towards the bat's erection, you took grasp of it with your hand. Beamz shuddered as you stroked the rod in your hands, feeling the slick firmness as you adjusted yourself so you were kneeling on top of Beamz. 

You smiled as you undid your pants, Finally releasing your erection, 7-inches of aroused flesh. You watched as Beamz gasped in surprise, then gasp again as you pressed your erection against his. You watched Beamz squirm as you took hold of both erections and squeezed them gently. You smiled and began pumping them together, a thick strand of pre connected the tips.

Beamz said no words, but only moaned as he grabbed hold of your hips.

"You ok, Beamz?" You asked, slowing your pumps.

Beamz nodded his head.

"Um... Does this... Does it feel good...?"

 

"Yeah." Beamz whispered, taking a breath. "More... Please..."

You smiled and stopped, switching your position yet again.

"Hey, wait. Why di-AH~!"

Beamz was cut off as you proceeded to go down on him, loudly slurping as your tongue circled around the bat's throbbing cock, tasting the dried seed on his tender flesh. He rose up and looked at you as you slurped him down. "Wait... St-Stop! I wanna make you feel good too..." The bat muttered, his ears flattened a little as he spoke.

Too cute.

However, you had an idea, and you pull away from Beamz for a moment.

"Here, move like this..."

 

>With a few minor movements and some miscoordination. You and Beamz manage to lie on your sides sucking each other into a 69  
position. The sound of slurping and moaning fills the room. You wince as Beamz's fangs occasionally scrape your cock, as Beamz wasn't very experienced at giving blowjobs, but for an amateur he was getting the job done.

You shudder as you can feel your climax approach first. You feel Beamz tongue brush across your engorged tip.

"Beamz... f-fuck... I'm coming..." You warn him as you shoot the first load into his mouth. Beamz pulled away in surprise as soon as he tasted your seed, the remaining three loads ending up on his face. You heard the bat gag a little as he tried to swallow it. You couldn't help but chuckle to yourself, and that's when you felt Beamz's tip swell.

"Ah, anon... I'm coming too... "

Beamz curled up and pushed your head deeper onto his shaft as you swallowed as hard as you could, the back of your tongue rubbing the underside bat's shaft as hard as you could.

"Aaah…AAH... FUCK...!"

Beamz's hips bucked as he came, this time directly down your gullet. Unlike him, however, you didn't have an  
issue swallowing his seed. The two of you remained still for what felt like minutes as you both recovered, then you rose up to face level to look at  
Beamz.  
Beamz looked at you with a look of satisfaction, bewilderment, and a lingering hint of shame, his face covered in your semen. You leaned forward and licked the jizz off of his face. "There, better..." You mutter to him.

After properly cleaning yourselves up, the two of you decided to cuddle together in a single sleeping bag.

"So... um... does this mean we're a couple?" Beamz asked after a few minutes of hardcore cuddling.

You grin. "That depends, do you wanna be player 1 or player 2?"

Beamz gave you a withering look, and you laughed.

"Well, do you wanna get together, Beamz?"

Beamz hesitated as nodded his head. "I mean, I wouldn't mind trying this out..."

You yawned, "Great."

Beamz gawked. "G-Great? That's all you're going to say?"

You laugh at him again. "I'm happy, because I like you, Beamz." Beamz smiled and the two of you pressed your foreheads together.

"I like you too, Anon..." He whispered as the two of you fell fast asleep in each other’s arms.

Game over.


End file.
